narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lurkers in the Darkness: Legless Reptiles versus Flying Mammals
Yuraga Uchiha on his journey to find Toketzu Uchiha, takes a break from walking and goes to rest by a big lake. Kuchinawa Gekkō walked around the forest or what he called the Forest of Snakes or His Forest, as he saw a person sitting near a big lake, Kuchinawa slid down past him, saying "Hey you better get out, in a while this lake would be infested with poison of dokuyaku fishes and the air als might get polluted". "I dont care ill live, not slither on out of here you make me sick" He said without even giving Kuchinawa a single look. "You see, these fishes are very dangerous and their poison cannot be cured by any Antidote, only great medics have those and they can also cause instant death" Kuchinawa said as a warning. "Thank you for the warning but ill be fine. Your chakra seems more poisonous then the fishes." "Ya right, I am exposed to these poison's very often and wait are you a sensor ?" Kuchinawa said in amazement. "I guess you can say that, i have the ability to sense chakra. Ill leave before i get poisoned," he said. "well, That would be better,........................for both of us" Kuchinawa smiled. "Not trying to be mean but you give me a very creepy feeling, so if you could leave me alone, please" He said. "I am the guardian of this forest, so I have my eyes everywhere in this forest, if you want to be alone, fine then make your escape out of this place" Kuchinawa said in a harsh tone. "Why do you protect this forest, what has it given you, for you to want to keep it safe and watch over it and everything inside of it." "These are the homes to a great variety of poison's which I always deal with" Kuchinawa replied. "Poisons huh, these poisons are nothing compared to mine, you have no idea what it means to truly be poisoned by something". "You are talking with the world's greatest poison manufacturer here" Kuchinawa smirks. "Huh how do you survive out here then if these poisons are so deadly." "Nice Question: coz I got antidotes" Kuchinawa smirked. "Well then i better be going, you still creep me out so please dont follow me, theirs just something about you which, makes me want to slap you". "Slap whats that ?" Kichinawa questions with a doubt. Yuraga slaps Kichinawa across the face" that is a slap, you shouldnt have asked". Before Yuraga could slap him however Kuchinawa catches his hands and snakes arise from him and bite Yuraga transferring a lot of poison. Before he bites him, he used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with a log."Why would you try to poison me, i was just showing you what a slap was" He said. "Because nobody ever touches a guardian you see." Kuchinawa said with a smile. "Uh ok, i dont know what your talking about, but poisoning somebody is worse then slapping, you could have killed me." "You say that I killed you, it would be your foolishness to stay here until you are killed by the poisons, you should really head to Konoha before anything more happens" Kuchinawa said, as he looked at the lake. "I was gonna spend the night in this forest, besides ive never been to konoha". "You sya you want to both, which would be troublesome, spending an hour in here is as spending an hour on a burning pot of lava and to say the fact that you don't know Konoha when you arrive to this place its tsk" Kuchinawa grinned. "Is this place really that bad, and you seem kind of evil what kind of guardian are you". "well, this place is known for its incurable poisons and I am a guardian of the people around the forest". "You say your a guardian of the people here and yet you tried to kill me." "tsk...................you are asking too many questions, its better you leave early" Kuchinawa replied. "Ok ill leave, but ill be back another day to burn it don to the ground" "I'll remember that day" Kuchinawa replied. "Yuraga beings walking away before he turn ans ask"Can you teach me how to deal with poisons". "Poison's !, they aren't child's play" Kuchinawa grinned. "Well im no child, im trying to learn different things and i want to have at least some immunity to poisons" he said.